Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional tool hanging card 10 is disclosed in TW Publication No. M454911 and contains a body 11, two connecting members 12, two first screwing elements 13, two second screwing elements 14, and a coupling set 15. The body 11 includes a first portion 111, a second connection portion 112, two coupling portions 113 defined on two sides of the second connection portion 112, a plurality of locking blocks 114 arranged on each coupling portion 113, two first joining portions 115 formed on two bottom ends of two sides of the first portion 111, and two second joining portions 116 arranged on two distal ends of two sides of the second portion 112. Each connecting member 12 has plural fixing elements 121 corresponding to the plurality of locking blocks 114 of the body 11 so as to fit plural sockets 20, a third joining portion 122 defined on a first end thereof and connecting with each first joining portion 115 by means of each first screwing element 13 which is a screw bolt. Each connecting member 12 also has a fourth joining portion 123 formed on a second end thereof and connecting with each second joining portion 116 by means of each second screwing element 1 which is a screw bolt. An accommodation space is defined by the two connecting members 12 and the body 11 so as to receive the plural sockets 20. The second connection portion 112 of the body 11 has plural through holes 117 formed thereon, and between the third joining portion 122 and the fourth joining portion 123 of each connecting member 12 is defined a recessed portion 124 for inserting a tying band 15, such that the body 11 is connected with each connecting member 12 securely, thus holding the plural sockets 20 by ways of the tool hanging card 10.
However, the tool hanging card 10 has the following disadvantages:
1. After the body 11 connects with the two connecting members 12 by using the two first screwing elements 13 and the two second screwing elements 14, the two connecting members 12 and the coupling set 15 expose outside the tool hanging card 10, thus influencing aesthetics appearance.
2. After the body 11 connects with the two connecting members 12 by using the two first screwing elements 13 and the two second screwing elements 14, the coupling set 15 ties the body 11 and the two connecting members 12 so that the plural sockets 20 are limited in the accommodation space, thus removing the plural sockets 20 troublesomely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.